Get Along
by BounDiaz
Summary: Yagi Toshinori, mejor conocido como All Might después de tantos años trabajando como héroe tenia en claro varias cosas, tales como que era imposible salvar a todo el mundo o que aunque pusiese su máximo esfuerzo podía equivocarse, pero más que nada tenia en claro una cosa: No a todo el mundo le agradaba


Yagi Toshinori, mejor conocido como All Might después de tantos años trabajando como héroe tenia en claro varias cosas, tales como que era imposible salvar a todo el mundo o que aunque pusiese su máximo esfuerzo podía equivocarse, pero más que nada tenia en claro una cosa:

No a todo el mundo le agradaba.

Esta revelación se fue dando a larga de unir fuerzas con otros héroes, así aprendió que no todo el mundo apreciaba su forma de ser, eso no significaba que esos héroes lo odiasen o no apreciasen lo que hacia, a veces era la forma en la que actuaba o como hablaba lo que hacia que esas personas no se llevasen bien con el y quizás actuasen de mala manera.

Toshinori no los culpaba después de todo era algo puramente personal, no podía juzgarlos.

Aprendió a vivir con eso, identificando a aquellas personas, alejándose rápidamente cuando la situación no requiriese de rescatar u ayudar a alguien, no queriendo crear una situación incomoda y forzada como varias veces había hecho a través de su carrera.

Y ahora en su situación actual como profesor en la U.A no había cambiado su manera de pensar. Ahora era fácil saber que personas podían llegar a ser potenciales amigos y de quienes debía dar unos 5 pasos atrás cada vez que hablasen.

De hecho no era un "quienes" si no un "quien".

Aizawa Shota, el era un excelente héroe en opinión de Toshinori, se preocupaba mucho por sus alumnos y aunque sus maneras de expresarse no fuesen las más amables hablaba con lógica y verdad ante cualquier situación. A Yagi le hubiese gustado ser su amigo, lastima que el sentimiento no fuese reciproco.

En los primeros días enseñando ya podía saber que a Aizawa no le agradaba, se sentía claramente en la forma en que lo miraba y no hay nada peor que alguien que tiene una particularidad que implica la vista tenga sus ojos clavados en tu espalda cada vez que entras a la sala de profesores.

Por suerte las cosas no eran tan malas, no es que pudiesen ser amigos pero al menos Aizawa lo trataba de una manera profesional. En los primeros meses enseñando aun podía sentir esa tensión entre los dos que poco a poco fue disminuyendo. No había charlas realmente entre ellos pero más de una vez estaban obligados a estar juntos por un tiempo, así que Yagi solía hablar por lo dos, contando una que otra historia o hablando de los alumnos, de vez en cuando ofreciendo té o algo para comer recibiendo un **"hm"** como respuesta ante todo su palabrerío. No es que quisiese hacer una situación incomoda pero había descubierto que era aun más incomodo estar en total silencio por todas esas horas juntos.

No es como si Aizawa hubiese rechazado su unilateral conversación por lo que su balbuceo no debía ser tan molesto.

En fin mientras pudiese mantener las cosas de esa manera todo estaría bien entre ellos, Aizawa no estaría incomodo con su presencia y solo lo ignoraría y Yagi no tendría que gritar internamente cada vez que tuviese que hablar.

Hubo una sola cosa que en esos meses no había cambiado, bueno si había cambiado pero no totalmente. Había veces en las que caminando o entrando a la sala de profesores aun podía sentir la mirada de Aizawa como si fuese el primer día, la única diferencia era que ya no le daba esa sensación de desagrado que transmitía antes.

Solo era una mirada muy intensa en su espalda.

Como la que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Decir que había aprendido a ignorarla seria una mentira pero no era tan incomoda como para no poder corregir los exámenes de sus alumnos y tampoco tenia la confianza para preguntar el por que de esa mirada, quizás era solo uno de los muchos misterios que rodeaban al pelinegro.

Un leve rayo de luz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos haciéndolo alzar la mirada por un momento dejando de sentir esa presión en su espalda, siempre desaparecía cada vez que alzaba la cabeza.

El Sol ya estaba bajando y los colores naranjas entraban en la sala de profesores.

Todos ya estaban juntando sus cosas disfrutando el aire de relajación que daba el viernes. Aun corrigiendo los exámenes podía escuchar de fondo a Yamada hablando con Aizawa, era impresionante como dos personas tan diferentes podían haber mantenido una amistad por tantos años aunque no podía decir que no podía creerlo ya que la personalidad de Yamada era atrayente y divertida, obviamente incluso alguien como Aizawa terminaría llevándose bien con alguien como el.

El mismo rectificaba que era difícil no llevarse bien con Yamada, riendo ante su palabrerío y manteniendo largas charlas con el. Hasta le daba un poco de celos aquel hombre, definitivamente seria genial poder llevarse enseguida con tanta gente incluso con alguien tan distante como Aizawa.

En ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

"Yagi, hombre, deberías ir a tu casa ya es de noche" La voz de Yamada le llamo la atención haciéndolo mirar rápidamente afuera de la ventana desconcertado ante la oscuridad ¿Tanto tiempo había quedado estancado en sus pensamientos?, era mejor terminar de corregir en casa.

"Creo que me distraje demasiado, me disculpo si te quedaste mas tiempo de lo usual por esperarme" Ante eso Yamada solo rio negando que fuese un problema ayudándolo a recoger sus cosas tranquilamente.

Ambos salieron de la escuela hablando sobre sus alumnos y de el show de radio que haría Yamada hoy comentando sus temas y música, la cual si bien Yagi no entendía bien nunca negó que le parecía interesante.

Fue en ese momento que quizás las cosas empezaron a cambiar o quizás cuando las empezó a notar.

"Y entonces, dime ¿Qué piensas de Shota?" La pregunta había salido desinteresada de los labios de Yamada tan desinteresada que era extraño después de todo el hombre siempre hablaba con emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

Quizás era el hecho de que estaban hablando de su mejor amigo lo que lo hacia un poco más precavido en cuando a las preguntas.

"Es un buen hombre" Si bien la respuesta era simple y debería ser suficiente los ojos verdes de aquel rubio lo miraban esperando a que continuase hablando, como si no pudiese creer que se podía pensar tan simplemente de alguien, por lo que suspirando Yagi siguió "Es alguien a quien le tengo mucho respeto, es un gran héroe y un gran profesor del cual espero aprender para enseñar a mis alumnos, se que suele hablar de manera un poco dura pero se que solo lo hace por el bien de todos"

Era un buen resumen de lo que pensaba de el, podría haberle contado a Yamada el hecho de que de verdad admiraba como cuidaba de la gente a su alrededor o como ponía tanto empeño en proteger lo que quería y creía, o el hecho de que pensaba que era persona interesante con la cual le gustaría entablar buenas charlas pero esos detalles no podías confiárselos al mejor amigo de una persona a la que no le agradas.

Yagi había hecho un avance con Aizawa para que las cosas entre ellos quedasen tranquilas y estaba conforme con como estaban, no necesitaba que Yamada, como el buen mejor amigo que es, le contase al pelinegro esos detalles y este terminase estando más incomodo al saber que a la persona que te desagrada le agradas bastante, al punto de admirarte.

El resto del camino fuera del colegio consistió en una despedida tranquila para el desconcierto de Yagi, Yamada no hablo hasta que se despidieron deseándole una buena noche y que escuchase su show hasta que le agarrase sueño. Mientras se dirigía a casa en su auto aun le picaba un poco la curiosidad por la pregunta de el rubio, realmente esperaba que su respuesta hubiese sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que Yamada no intentase que fuesen mas amigos.

Porque después de casi un año trabajando juntos uno ya puede darse una clara idea de como es Yamada y si sabia que el tan "querido" All Might quería ser amigo de su mejor amigo, siendo "rechazado" intentaría amigarlos como fuese.

El hecho de que el fuese All Might no significaba que las personas estaban obligadas a que llevarse bien con el.

La llegada a casa fue tranquila, la cena la había preparado con anticipación y solo bastaba calentarla. Luego de eso con el ruido de fondo de la voz de Yamada en la radio y un té verde al lado de sus papeles corrigió los exámenes hasta el final. Había sido un día tranquilo, nada extraordinario un poco aburrido si se ponía a pensar pero lo suficientemente ocupado como para que le costase sentir ese aburrimiento.

La próxima no iba a ser tan tranquila.

Todo empezó el lunes por la mañana, ya en el colegio estaba listo para dar sus clases, renovado de energía y con orgullo podía decir que corrigió todos los exámenes de sus alumnos a la perfección incluso ya sabiendo como explicarles en lo que la mayoría se equivoco.

Luego de haber dado su primera clase estaba listo para un relajante té para poder seguir con su siguiente actividad relajado, la sorpresa llego cuando vio una taza de té verde apoyada en su escritorio. Definitivamente era una sorpresa, no es como si no le hubiesen preparado antes un té pero eso solía suceder cuando alguien estaba hirviendo agua para prepararse algo ofreciendo hacerlo también para otra persona y por lo que veía no había nadie mas que estuviese tomando algo.

En ese momento alzo la vista de su escritorio contemplado los ojos verdes de Yamada mirándolo atentamente desde su puesto alzando la cabeza un poco, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Yagi sonrió, quizás hoy Yamada estaba de buen humor.

"Gracias Yamada-kun" En ese momento la voz del rubio sonó tan fuerte que Yagi pensó que sus oídos iban a sangrar.

"ESE NO FUI YO, FUE IDEA DE ERASERHEAD HACERTE UN TE DESPUES DE TODO EL SABE QUE TU A ESTA HORA YA SALES DE-" En ese momento dos cosas sucedieron que hicieron que Yagi quisiese salir corriendo del lugar, primero Mic estaba cubierto de vendas, tanto su boca como todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo fuertemente al punto en que solo podía escucharse sus quejidos de dolor y segundo el hecho de que Aizawa se había levantado de su asiento con su Quirk activado. Sus ojos rojos parecían querer matar todo lo fuese humano.

Yagi era un humano por lo que su vida también estaba corriendo peligro en ese momento.

Sin embargo a pesar de toda la situación Yamada , ignorando su dolor, seguía hablando, eso sonaba como ¿Reproches? ¿Estaba discutiendo con Aizawa en esa posición? Definitivamente ese hombre poseía coraje.

Ah, el había dicho que Aizawa le había preparado el té y quizás el pelinegro no quería que el lo supiese. Su mirada se dirigió al hombre de ojos rojos quien estaba muy ocupado estrangulando a su amigo como para prestarle atención por lo que tosiendo un poco pudo sentir enseguida como ambos pares de ojos ahora lo miraban curiosos.

Le tenia que agradecer por el té, con miedo o no, si no llegaba a escupir sangre cuando agradeciese puntos para el.

"Aizawa-kun, gracias por té, realmente lo aprecio, me diste unos 5 minutos más de receso con tu ayuda" Como All Might, Yagi había aprendido a sonreír incluso cuando las cosas eran peligrosas -como el estado Aizawa en esos momentos- pero no mentía cuando decía que realmente aprecio el gesto.

Y de repente - tan rápido que Toshinori tuvo que parpadear unos momentos desorientado-, los vendajes se desprendieron de Yamada y Aizawa estaba sentado en su escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado.

"De nada" Fue lo único que escucho del hombre y para su sorpresa pudo escuchar un leve tambaleo en su voz al hablar.

Definitivamente eso fue raro.

"Yagi, mi amigo, desde ahora te considerare mi escudo personal ante este monstruo" Las palabras de Yamada no ayudaron a disminuir su confusión.

Y así los eventos de ese día siguieron poniéndose más y más raros. Como el hecho de que en el almuerzo Aizawa se sentó un poco cerca de Yagi sin decir nada y tan pronto como acabo había salido del lugar. O como el hecho de que sin que el rubio le pidiese ayuda Aizawa estaba a su lado ayudándolo con sus papeles.

El punto más raro de todo eso fue cuando en vez de Yamada, Aizawa era el que le sacudió el hombro para decirle que ya era tarde y que debía ir a casa.

Era raro tener contacto físico con el hombre, en todos esos meses no habían pasado de un apretón de manos. Ahora ambos estaban saliendo del colegio con ese aire incomodo que Yagi quería evitar a toda costa.

¿Quizás Yamada se había dado cuenta que Yagi deseaba ser amigo de Aizawa y lo estaba obligando a pasar tiempo con el? El no quería que pasase eso, por muy buena intensión que el otro rubio tuviese el no deseaba obligar a nadie a nada.

Por lo que era su obligación hacerle saber a su compañero que no debía pasar tiempo con el sin importar quien fuese que le dijese que lo hiciese.

"Aizawa-kun" Las palabras resonaron fuertes aunque hubiesen sido pronunciadas de manera tranquila dándole una idea a Yagi de cuanto silencio había entre ellos, habiendo conseguido la atención del hombre más bajo siguió "No tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo si así no lo deseas, no se que pudo haberte dicho Yamada-kun para que tengas que pasar tiempo conmigo pero no me gusta el hecho de que estés obligado a estar en una situación la cual no te agrada"

Y nuevamente volvieron al silencio, Yagi esperaba escuchar un "hm" o algún suspiro cansado de parte del pelinegro pero para cuando llegaron a la salida del colegio, en ese momento pudo sentir como los vendajes de Aizawa le envolvían el cuello bajando a su altura haciéndolo mirarlo directamente a los ojos ahora rojos de su portador.

"Tienes razón no me agrada esta situación por eso estoy intentando cambiarla y lo que me dijo Hizashi solo fue la verdad y recuerda esto yo no estoy obligado a pasar tiempo con alguien si no lo deseo" Y con esas palabras el vendaje se fue de su cuello permitiéndole enderezarse mirando extrañado al más bajo quien solo miraba desinteresado al frente.

Era un poco confuso lo que había dicho pero a pesar de que el acto había sido un poco violento no transmitía más que el hecho de que Aizawa no se sentía obligado a pasar tiempo con el.

Eso era un verdadero alivio.

"Lamento si te ofendí Aizawa-kun, realmente disfruto del hecho de que no te sientas obligado a estar conmigo" Yagi no pudo evitar sonreír, quizás no le desagradaba tanto al pelinegro como había pensado y no le molestase estar con el tanto pero definitivamente no iba a ilusionarse con ser su amigo. Quizás podían llegar a ser buenos compañeros pero Yagi sabia que ser amigos era un poco demasiado optimista y no quería que su deseo por más lo dejase sin nada.

Quizás si Yagi hubiese estado menos distraído pensando cuidadosamente en no ilusionarse con una amistad hubiese visto el leve sonrojo de Aizawa o hubiese notado como una de las manos del hombre estaba tan cerca de la suya.

Los otros días de la semana habían sido casi igual de raros que el lunes, con el té ya hecho luego de su primera clase y con Aizawa sentado a su lado en el almuerzo solamente que Yagi, esta vez, si tuvo la oportunidad de superar el shock y hacer su tan famosa unilateral charla en la cual le contaba al pelinegro sobre programas de cocina, plantas o series que había visto.

Las cosas iban cambiando gradualmente específicamente en Aizawa. Como cuando empezó a caminar junto a el cuando iba por los pasillos cuando antes no se le acercaba a menos que lo necesitase, u ofreciéndole silenciosamente uno de sus jugos a Toshinori.

El verdadero cambio comenzó después de unas tres semana de esa rutina cuando Aizawa a la hora del almuerzo le contesto con más que un par de monosílabos diciendo un "me gustaría probarlo" cuando le comento sobre cierta comida o un "quizás lo mire" cuando le hablo de una película de trama curiosa.

Ese día Yagi no pudo evitar reír felizmente, era tonto, muy tonto pero ese momento lo hizo sentir en plena navidad.

Y tal como esa semana, otros días fueron pasando en meses con los cuales Toshinori no había podido sentirse más feliz, quizás se estaba mal acostumbrado a que el hombre pasease tiempo con el.

Otro cambio que no esperaba ver, ya pensando que era un poco excesivo de su parte ponerlo como una posibilidad, un día de pronto Aizawa había empezado una conversación con el, haciéndolo escupir sangre de la sorpresa, a lo cual Aizawa solo había mirado desinteresado como si no hubiese hecho nada extraordinario en ese momento.

Con ese cambio se volvieron amigos.

Las salidas entre ellos eran mayormente los viernes. Yendo a un par de restaurantes o simplemente caminando por el parque con alguna que otra bebida en la mano con charlas tranquilas o con silencios cómodos rodeándolo

Con el tiempo pasando entre ellos Yagi había aprendido muchas cosas del pelinegro, como que sorprendentemente su color favorito no era el negro, si no el azul.

De su amor por los gatos y el insomnio que solía tener todas las noches siendo raros los días donde podía dormir mas de 5 horas en la noche.

De su no admitido amor por los niños de la clase y de una que otra pesadilla que había tenido sobre ellos y los villanos.

De su larga amistad con Yamada y Nemuri contando muchas anécdotas que había pasado con ellos y como a pesar de lo problemáticos que eran los había aceptado como personas importantes en su vida.

De su amor por el café y su odio por las cosas pegajosas y dulces, este odio no solo por gusto si no por una de sus muchas historias con Yamada de la cual Yagi no pudo evitar reírse por unos buenos días.

De su poco cuidado personal en cuanto a comida -este dato dado más que nada por Yamada que más de una vez los acompañaba en sus salidas- por lo que ahora Yagi procuraba hacer un bento como para dos personas tratando de que el pelinegro comiese mejor sin tener que pasar la línea de tener que obligarlo afortunadamente este aceptaba lo que el rubio preparaba sin demasiadas quejas.

Y lamentablemente para su persona su corazón se había vuelto codicioso y a pesar de que el ya consideraba que Aizawa ahora, verdaderamente, había pasado de ser una persona de la que Yagi debía mantenerse alejado a un amigo había un deseo de buscar algo más .

Era algo difícil de asumir y digerir, todo esto no había salido como lo esperaba.

Los primeros meses había tenido un sentimiento de felicidad con su amistad pero Aizawa ahora que al parecer ya no le desagradaba se había vuelto más abierto a Yagi expresando sus opiniones ante cada cosa y comentando gustos y disgustos haciendo su interés por el pelinegro solo aumentase ante cada charla hasta el punto en el que un día Yagi se encontró a si mismo mirando Aizawa, los colores del atardecer del viernes se reflejaban en los ojos tranquilos del pelinegro, el cariño inundando sus ojos negros al estar hablando de un gato que tuvo hace mucho tiempo

En ese momento Yagi quiso besarlo.

Desde ese día fue cuando las cosas se pusieron incomodas para Yagi. Todavía podía hablar sobre varios temas pero la cosa cambiaba cuando era Aizawa el que hablaba siendo interrumpida su atención ante sus propios latidos acelerados. O el hecho de que la salida fuera del colegio se le hacia tan corta que le hubiese gustado que quien hizo el colegio hubiese alargado un poco más el camino.

Ahora el té que había después de clases había cobrado un significado más dulce haciéndolo tener que ocultar una sonrisa de enamorado. Las salidas que ahora hacia con Aizawa tenían un toque especial, no era como si antes no lo fuesen después de todo cuando el pelinegro había planteado verse fuera del colegio Yagi entro entre una mezcla de pánico, shock y felicidad pero ahora era diferente.

Todo era totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Era extraño, hace muchos meses atrás podía todavía ver como aquel hombre no le hablaba ni por casualidad y ahora ambos salían regularmente cada semana.

Sintió una mano en su hombro despertándolo de todas su dudas y para su sorpresa no eran unos ojos negros lo que lo miraban ahora si no que podía ver su reflejo en los lentes de Yamada.

Era un poco desconcertante si lo admitía pero no era extraño que de vez en cuando Yamada ocupase el lugar de Aizawa.

Se preguntaba cuando el "Aizawa ocupando el lugar de Yamada" se había vuelto "Yamada ocupando el lugar de Aizawa".

"Toshinori es tarde, es tarde! Debes ir afuera, hoy es viernes mi amigo y es un gran día" El entusiasmo de Yamada era tan gracioso como curioso, en esos meses no solo había cambiado el hecho de que ahora fuese amigo de Aizawa si no que ahora Yamada era mucho mas cercano a el, regañando al rubio cada vez que le llama Yamada ya que según el ya eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para llamarse por sus nombres.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a llamarlo de manera tan libre pero no podía negar que ya eran bastante cercanos.

"Hizashi-kun, hoy estas más entusiasmado de lo normal ¿Hay algo especial en tu show de hoy?" El otro rubio hablaba tan rápido que le era difícil seguirle pero Yagi había aprendido que con solo enganchar un par de palabras básicas de la conversación podías seguirla uniendo cabos.

"Amor" "Sentimientos" y "Felicidad"

¿Hoy era San Valentín acaso? Revisando su celular vio que ya habían pasado algunos días desde esa fecha aunque quizás se siguiese hablando de ese tipo de cosas hasta Marzo cuando se tuviese que devolver el gesto de amor.

Estando afuera y caminado con Hizashi en la oscuridad pudo ver a lo lejos a Aizawa apoyado en la salida dormitando levemente.

"Ese hombre ¿Cómo puede dormir en un momento así?" La palabras de Hizashi le parecieron raras de oír al rubio después de todo Aizawa solía dormir cuando fuese y donde fuera siempre que la situación lo permitiese y en ese momento no había nada que lo detuviese de dormir.

"Quizás esta más cansado de lo usual, hoy lo vi un poco estresado ¿Algo sucedió acaso?" Y para su sorpresa su rubio amigo solo rio y no era una risa graciosa si no una que denotaba burla, en esos meses Yagi había aprendido también, que a pesar de su personalidad simpática y un tanto ruidosa, Hizashi y Aizawa compartían más en común de lo que la mayoría pensaban, como la manipulación y la astucia a la hora de tener que hacer algo.

Así que sin duda el estado de frustración de Aizawa definitivamente era culpa de Mic.

"Ni te lo imaginas, bueno, cualquier cosa que pase de ahora en adelante lamentablemente debo decir que no puedo participar en lo que sea que vaya a pasar, no quiero golpes de ninguna parte o el lunes en la mañana van a escucharme gritar hasta terminar la semana y por favor, por favor Toshinori que mis instintos no hayan fallado esta vez o Shota me mata" Y con unos golpes entusiasmados en su espalda el rubio se fue corriendo a su moto dándole, de paso, un pequeño pero poderoso grito a Aizawa haciendo que se despertase y maldijese a su amigo hasta que este se fue perdiendo lejos en la calle.

Y ahora el silencio rondaba entre los dos, Yagi sonriéndole a un Aizawa que aun estaba molesto por el grito pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de el rubio volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado mirando hacia todo menos a Yagi.

Por primera vez en esos meses la incomodidad fue mutua, el rubio no tenia realmente de que hablar más le picaba la duda del por que de su comportamiento de hoy mas había aprendido que no parecía el momento como para preguntarle al pelinegro algo de esa manera, quizás mañana cuando lo invitase a tomar algo pudiesen hablar de manera mas relajada.

Por lo que seria mejor dejar al pobre hombre solo para que pudiese relajarse. Empezando a moverse hacia su auto miro al pelinegro el cual seguía mirando hacia un costado

"Bueno, nos estamos viendo pronto Aizawa-kun si mañana estas libre me gustar-" Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando sintió como la mano de Aizawa sostenía su muñeca "¿Aizawa-kun?"

"¿Podemos hablar?" Las palabras habían salido nerviosas de parte del pelinegro sorprendido realmente al rubio, había veces en las que el pelinegro podía tambalear levemente sus palabras pero siempre controlando sus nervios más ahora sus palabas sonaban totalmente intranquilas.

"Por supuesto Aizawa-kun ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa?" Ante su propia pregunta sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, no había nada malo en su frase realmente pero invitar a la persona que te gusta a casa es vergonzoso.

Y con un leve asentimiento del hombre ambos subieron al auto solo con la música de fondo ayudando a bajar la tensión del momento.

Entrando a la casa Toshinori podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro, esta vez no fue solo un momento como a veces sentía en el colegio ahora la mirada estaba completamente puesta sobre el sin vacilar, definitivamente Aizawa no ayudaba a calmar su vergüenza. Al llegar le ofreció asiento al hombre el cual con curiosidad miraba la casa para al final quedarse quieto en el sillón amarillo de la sala. Con dos tazas de té en las manos el rubio se sentó a su lado esperando a que el otro se sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar del tema que quisiese.

"Yagi ¿Recuerdas hace varios meses atrás cuando Hizashi te pregunto que pensabas de mi?" Oh, a esto se dirigía el tema, sin duda recordaba bien esa pregunta fue después de ese fin de semana que las cosas entre ellos cambiaron.

"Si, lo recuerdo una pregunta extraña del momento ¿Por qué? ¿Y como sabes de esa pregunta? " Mirando fijamente los ojos de Aizawa podía ver el cansancio que le llevaba hablar, quizás no era un tema realmente gustoso de tratar.

"Al principio no me agradabas creo que lo sabias bien" Las palabras del pelinegro salían secas y un tanto toscas pero al menos estaba tratando de hacerse entender por lo que Toshinori solo asintió "No me gustaba tu manera de ser, demasiado ruidoso, demasiado llamativo y sin duda demasiado estresante"

El rubio bien sabia que sus palabras tenían mucha razón, esos adjetivos lo describían a la perfección y sabia que era la razón por la que a muchos héroes podía llegar a desagradarles pero escuchar esas palabras de parte de la persona que se convirtió en tu amigo y es tu amor imposible dolía un poco demasiado. Por lo que tomando un poco de su té ahogo la mueca de tristeza que sabia que iba a dar.

Debía dejar que su amigo terminase de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones como muchas veces había hecho.

"Luego de la batalla con los villanos, cuando yo estaba sin poder levantarme y tu apareciste pudiendo luchar contra Nomu las cosas cambiaron de mi parte, todavía seguías siendo ruidoso pero me sentía en deuda contigo por lo que trate de ser algo mas amable y pasar por alto lo que no me gustaba de ti" Eso explicaba el trato profesional-amable que hubo después de eso, en los que no parecía que Aizawa le molestase pero tampoco que realmente apreciase la compañía "Tratar de comprenderte como Yamada me dijo en su momento"

Era una explicación sincera y lógica.

"Y empecé a escuchar tus charlas, aun no entiendo como podías hablar cuando yo no decía ni una sola palabra pero me parecieron interesantes y muchas de ellas eran graciosas y cada vez me gusto más escucharte hablar" Si de repente el rostro de Aizawa estaba levemente más rojo Toshinori no iba a hacer nada para recalcarlo después de todo el también podía sentir su rostro caliente por esas palabras "Ese gusto no paro ahí, empecé a verte mas seguido cuando caminabas, cuando hablabas con otra gente y cuando interactuabas con los niños"

Si antes el rostro del rubio estaba caliente ahora debía estar en llamas y derritiéndose pero al menos el pelinegro estaba mirando a la taza de té que estaba en la mesita de en frente y no a su cara.

"Incluso escuchaba las historias que Hizashi compartía de ti y-" Con un suspiro frustrado Aizawa se masajeo los ojos tratando de seguir adelante "Entonces un día simplemente me di cuenta que de verdad me gustabas, eras ruidoso y demasiado llamativo pero luego de eso todo lo demás de ti, la manera en la que cuidabas de todos, el como te sacrificaste por todos nosotros y tu manera de mirar hacia el futuro, yo no lo pude evitar"

"Oh "Fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, a Aizawa le gustaba, un gustar romántico, el gustar donde una persona besa a otra.

Aun con las explicaciones lógicas de su cerebro Yagi no conseguía reaccionar, era como si las palabras no llegasen realmente y solamente estuvieran esparcidas en el aire. Se sentía como Kaminari cuando usaba todo su poder. Esperaba que el pelinegro pudiese seguir hablando ya que parecía que su inteligencia había sido drenada.

"Pero el sentimiento no era reciproco y lo sabia, tu no me veías como algo mas que un compañero o un potencial amigo y Hizashi no hizo más que confirmarlo" Las palabras brotaban de Aizawa de una manera calmada como si estuviese analizando que todo lo que dijese fuese explicado lo mejor posible " El supo de mis sentimientos antes que yo y me apoyo al decirme que algo podía surgir entre nosotros si yo me abría contigo"

Con esas palabras el rubio sintió de repente como su mano era cubierta por la de Aizawa apretándola levemente aun sin mirarlo.

"Yo no sabia realmente como acercarme a ti o si de verdad aceptarías el cambio entre nosotros pero sabia que no me rechazarías porque es casi imposible de tu parte rechazar compañía, tampoco sabia si yo iba a poder llegar a hablarte o a poder llegar a tener una conversación fuera del ámbito escolar pero el día que me agradeciste el té yo de verdad quise arriesgarme" Si Toshinori alguna vez se había jactado de que era imposible para Aizawa hablar más que el de sus propios sentimientos estaba muy equivocado " Y tu me aceptaste, hablando y contándome cosas que me hacían querer más y antes de darme cuenta te empecé a hablar y contarte sobre mi vida y yo-"

Y justo como si fuese una clase de firma ante lo que decía Aizawa lo miro a los ojos disipando cualquier indicio de duda que pudiese haber tenido.

"Yo estoy enamorado de ti Toshinori"

Todo cobro sentido en la mente del rubio. Las miradas, su no molestia antes sus charlas unilaterales, el comportamiento extraño, los leves choques de mano que eran accidentes seguidos, la confianza al hablar.

Todo tenia sentido y el había sido tan estúpido. Incluso ahora era estúpido al no saber como corresponder o por lo menos responder coherentemente a la confesión ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Yo también te quiero? ¿También estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Todo esta bien porque yo estoy aquí? ¿Gritar internamente hasta que Aizawa llamase a una ambulancia?

No hubo mucho que pudiese decir ya que antes de si quiera poder hablar sintió como el pelinegro se movía acercando su cuerpo al de el, al punto en el que ahora podía ver por completo esos ojos negros los cuales lo miraban curiosos y atentos.

¿Si se desmayaba en ese momento estaría bien? ¿Podía simplemente ir a su cama y pensar toda la noche en que decir?. Un beso en su mejilla hizo que todas las preguntas se esfumaran y dieran paso a gritos mentales incoherentes de su parte.

"No soy bueno con los sentimientos pero por tu cara creo que me correspondes" Y con una sonrisa casi victoriosa los labios de Aizawa estaban sobre los suyos, moviéndose con lentitud y ganado poco a poco mas profundidad hasta el punto en que Toshinori no supo en que momento habían cambiado de posición teniendo al pelinegro casi encima con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Aunque el rubio estuviese más que encantado con los besos y los leves toqueteos en su espalda definitivamente besarse sin control sin que el dijese nada no era lo que era debido hacer. Aizawa se había confesado con el corazón abierto y merecía ser correspondido como corresponde hacerlo, así que con un par de besos leves se alejo de el poniendo una mano en su pecho separándolo lo suficiente como para aun poder mirar directamente a su cara.

"Espera Aizawa-kun" La cara del pelinegro reflejo un poco de dolor ante sus palabras pero el rubio sabia que era lo debido hacer esto "Yo quiero decirte que yo, bueno, tu no te equivocaste cuando dijiste que te veía como alguien para una amistad"

Con sus palabras sintió como los brazos detrás de su cuello iban separándose de el pero con un movimiento rápido de sus manos los volvió a ajustar sobre el luego apoyando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Aizawa.

"Luego tu empezaste a acercarte y yo estaba extrañado por tu comportamiento pero realmente no me molestaba incluso debía decir que esta más que feliz" Una sonrisa fue apareciendo inevitablemente en sus labios al recordar como las cosas fueron cambiando "Entonces con todo lo que aprendía de ti cada día, mi curiosidad por ti no fue mas que aumentado y entonces un día la amistad se fue convirtiendo en poco para mi, queriendo que nuestro tiempo juntos durara mucho más o que los roces de nuestras manos fuesen mas seguidos o sobre todo poder hacer esto"

Los labios de Yagi fueron unos segundos a los de Aizawa sonriendo al poder hacerlo con liberad.

"Sin duda yo también estoy enamorado de ti Aizawa-kun" Y mientras reía del sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro ante su confesión pudo sentir como caía acostado en el sillón por un empujón de parte del pelinegro.

Alzando la vista pudo ver como tanto las mejillas de Aizawa estaban rojas y también como su mano iban directo a las vendas que rodeaban su cuello tirándolas en el piso.

"Entonces esta va a ser una larga noche y espero que asumas la responsabilidad de tus acciones All Might" Con esas ultimas palabras pudo sentir nuevamente los labios de Aizawa sobre los suyos besándolo con hambre.


End file.
